


Retour difficile

by MyNameIsStain



Category: Le Petit Journal (TV), Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: LPJ, M/M, Quotidien, fluffs, one shots
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsStain/pseuds/MyNameIsStain
Summary: Ce n'est pas facile d'accepter que le monde ne tourne pas dans le sens qu'on voudrait.A son retour des Etats-Unis, Martin a du mal à digérer l'élection de Trump. Heureusement son compagnon est là pour le réconforter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis extrêmement stressée de poster pour la première fois de ma vie un de mes écrits... Cet OS m'est venu le lendemain de l'élection américaine. Clouée au lit par une sale maladie (qui m'avait tout de même permis de trouver une excuse pour pas aller en cours et donc suivre les élections toute la nuit) je ne pouvais pas partager ma colère avec mes amis. C'est alors que j'ai écris ça. Un truc mignon et puis aussi un peu de ma révolte, moi, jeune femme LGBT et militante. Disons que j'ai eu un peu la même réaction que Martin.  
> Du coup à l'époque j'avais imaginé que Martin rentrerait plus tôt donc qu'il aurait eu un peu plus le temps de digérer la nouvelle (enfin bon plus d'un mois après on l'a toujours pas digérée)  
> Je n'avais pas l'intention de le poster, je ne le trouvais pas abouti mais ne voulais pas non plus le retoucher. Et puis il trainait dans mon PC, et je n'ai jamais eu le courage de poster ce que j'écrivais alors pourquoi pas?  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: ces deux adorables personnes ne m'appartiennent pas et si ça dérange je supprime

-Et mes dix balles ? Railla Yann dès l'arrivée de Martin dans leur appartement parisien.  
Martin ne dit un mot. Il sortit un billet de sa poche en soufflant et le colla sèchement dans la main de son compagnon, avant de se diriger vers le salon, toujours silencieux.  
-Martin ?  
Celui-ci était prostré dans leur canapé. Yann était perturbé par la froideur de son amant, qui après leurs retrouvailles passionnées cachés dans un coin de l'aéroport, s'était fermé dans sa coquille.  
-Je ne comprends pas. Tu vois j'ai fait le malin pendant toute la campagne, j'y croyais pas. Mais là, je suis comme tout le monde, je suis désespéré, je réalise pas vraiment.  
Yann connaissait Martin et son idéalisme. Martin qui n'avait jamais oublié ses valeurs, qui n'avait jamais oublié son passé d'étudiant militant, qui avait d'ailleurs passé la moitié de sa première année d'études dans des manifs, plutôt qu'à étudier. Martin qui sous ses dehors de journaliste neutre essayait toujours de faire passer des valeurs de tolérance. Et eux deux, couple homosexuel qui ne pouvaient que se désespérer face à la victoire d'un discours haineux.  
-Je sais pas comment tu peux rire de ça Yann. On y croyait pas, comme on ne croit pas en Le Pen. Tout peux arriver finalement…  
-Je suis désolé d'avoir rigolé à propos de ça. Je pensais que comme d'habitude, on ferait mieux d'en rire, même si c'est grave. On est tous sous le choc je crois.  
Yann s'assit à côté de Martin qui vint se blottir dans ses bras. Il était fatigué, c'était de ces moments où la fatigue physique rejoignait une grande déception et où tout semble dorénavant trop lourd à porter. Tout semblait étrange à Martin, revenir après presque trois mois non-stop aux Etats-Unis, avec dans les bagages cette nouvelle terrible.  
-Et si on oubliait ça pour ce soir ? Ca fait plus d'un mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! Restau ?  
Yann et Martin sortaient rarement dehors ensemble, craignant d'être reconnus. Martin ne comprenait pas toujours que Yann, a 42 ans, soit toujours dans le placard, même si celui-ci lui avait maintes fois expliqué qu'il pensait que sa vie privée ne regardait personne et qu'au moins personne ne pouvait deviner si il était homo ou hétéro, en couple ou célibataire et c'était selon lui la meilleure façon de susciter le désintéressement des magasines people.  
Aussi leur relation était confinée à l'intérieur du vaste appartement de Yann, plus rarement de l'éternel appartement d'étudiant de Martin, bien que celui-ci n'ait commencé à le louer qu'à son arrivée à Paris, une fois ses études finies. Peu importe. Vu sa taille, le bazar et les piles de livres qui y régnaient, on aurait dit un appartement d'étudiant.  
-J'ai pas le moral Yann.. si on faisait plutôt une soirée tranquille ici ? Tu m'as tellement manqué… dit-il en relevant la tête vers le plus âgé, qui en profita pour lui voler un baiser. L'ambiance était douce et détendue entre eux. C'était de ces moments où il n'y avait pas de tension sexuelle entre les deux amants, juste de la tendresse et l'envie de rester là, réfugié contre l'autre.  
-Comme tu veux. Dit-il en lui caressant doucement la hanche, avant de se lever et de l'attirer avec lui dans la cuisine. Par contre il va quand même falloir que je cuisine un truc !  
-Moi qui croyais être mis au régime sec en rentrant… plaisanta Martin  
-Eh bien toute réflexion faite, non. Tu es toujours aussi séduisant, moi ça me va.  
Martin rougit légèrement et baissa la tête, regardant en coin Yann. Bien que leur relation durait désormais depuis un certain temps, Martin était toujours gêné par les compliments de Yann. Il n'avait jamais vraiment admis que c'était lui qui était en couple avec l'homme qu'il admirait à ses débuts. Car Yann, par sa carrière fulgurante et l'envergure qu'il avait pris dans les médias, l'avait toujours impressionné. Il ne se doutait pas lors de leur rencontre que trois années plus tard, ce serait lui qui serait admiré pour sa carrière plus que réussie. Au fond, Yann serait toujours un peu l'éternel « crush » de Martin.  
Faire la cuisine ensemble était ce qu'ils préféraient. Aussi nuls l'un que l'autre, ils tentaient de combler les lacunes de leur partenaire, sans jamais vraiment y parvenir, mais ça les faisait beaucoup rire. Yann était heureux d'avoir pu installer des rituels avec Martin, changeant de la passion tourmentée des débuts. La passion était restée mais la sérénité était arrivée avec, rassurant Yann qui avait toujours eu peur de perdre Martin, de 13 ans son cadet. Il avait entamé leur relation avec un sentiment d'insécurité ne le quittant jamais, persuadé que Martin finirait par partir, qu'il était juste un coup rapide, un plaisir passager. Il s'en accommodait au début, tellement accro au plus jeune qu'il était incapable de voir que ce dernier n'osait pas plus montrer ses sentiments que lui. Ils avaient fini par se trouver et s'installer dans un confort serein, sans oublier la passion. Car ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, irrémédiablement.  
Yann se glissa derrière Martin et passa une main dans ses cheveux.  
-Pourquoi tu les as coupés ? Tu n'étais même pas là, je n'ai pas pu profiter de quand ils étaient longs !  
-Mais ça tient chaud. Et je ne veux pas finir en ayant l'air négligé comme toi ! Le taquina Martin  
-Avoues tu aimes bien… tu joues tout le temps avec depuis que je les laisse pousser…  
-C'est pas faux, dit Martin en se retournant vers Yann et souriant tendrement à son compagnon, attrapant justement une de ses petites mèches grises. C'est pas pour me déplaire.  
Ils s'embrassèrent lentement, délicatement, comme si ils avaient tout leur temps.  
-Tu sais, j'ai eu du mal à supporter toutes les paroles intolérantes que j'ai entendues là-bas. Je gardais le sourire, mais au fond je me sentais sale, pas à ma place… ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'étais pas arrivé.  
-Martin… tu sais ce qu'on avait dit à l'époque. On s'en fout. Le plus important c'est nous, c'est qu'on ait toujours été bien entre nous. Pour le reste, on peut laisser le monde tourner, en dénonçant tout de même, comme on l'a toujours fait.  
Mais Yann voyait bien les vieux démons de Martin étaient en train de ressurgir. Avant lui, il n'avait jamais eu de vraie relation durable, et jamais avec un homme. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'assumer dans un premier temps, pensant que ce n'était qu'une passade qu'il n'avait pas à dévoiler. Le plus âgé avait eu du mal à le supporter, étant homosexuel assumé, du moins dans la sphère privée. Mais il avait compris les craintes de son amant, qui s'était alors découvert une attirance pour les hommes. Il avait revu, attendri, en lui, le souvenir de ses premières relations.  
-Tout ce qui compte c'est toi et moi. Et nos amis, et nos familles qui nous ont toujours entourés. Oui le monde est terrible, et il risque de le devenir encore plus. Tu crois que ça ne m'as pas marqué ce résultat ?  
-Tu avais l'air dépité en duplex… reconnut Martin.  
-Je l'étais. Moi aussi ce sont mes idéaux qui s'effondrent tu sais. Mais je crois qu'on doit faire avec. Et continuer à vivre, c'est la meilleure des résistances.  
-Des fois j'en ai marre d'être médiatisé et de ne pas juste pouvoir aller militer dans ces moments là, sortir avec un drapeau gay dans la rue et crier haut et fort ce que je suis. Ca me ferait un bien fou, même si c'est inutile, même si ce n'est qu'une goutte d'eau. Juste relever la tête et dire à tout le monde que c'est moi, que je suis ainsi.  
-J'aurais jamais cru t'entendre dire ça il y a deux ans tu sais ?  
Le regard de Yann était plein de tendresse et d'admiration.  
-Non moi non plus, jusqu'à il y a peu en fait. Je sais pas, un déclic, un ras-le-bol.  
Yann attira Martin jusqu'au canapé mais l'heure n'était pas aux embrassades mais à une discussion sérieuse entre eux. Le plus âgé avait l'air perdu mais son compagnon voyait une lueur déterminée arriver dans ses yeux. C'était rare chez Yann, timide dans la sphère privée, espiègle en public comme pour mieux se cacher. Et pourtant celui-ci savait avoir une volonté de fer.  
-Ecoute… tu connais ma position sur ma vie privée. Mais ça fait deux ans qu'on est ensemble et si tu fais un coming-out public, ça n'a pas de sens que tu le fasses seul. Je suis prêt à y réfléchir.  
Martin releva brusquement la tête, surpris. Il pensait que leur couple resterait discret, que jamais Yann ne voudrait briser leur bulle, mais ce dernier y avait réfléchi pendant cette campagne qui avait mené aux désastres. Il avait toujours assumé de défendre certaines causes, et y compris la cause LGBT devant son public, mais il n'avait jamais eu la force d'assumer la raison profonde de cette prise de position. Cependant, ils s'étaient tout de même installés dans leur petit monde secret. Si ils brisaient le silence, plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Mais peut être pour le meilleur ?  
En attendant, il s'empara des lèvres de son compagnon et le fit doucement basculer sur le canapé.

Ils avaient des semaines d'absence à rattraper, et le monde tournerait sans eux, du moins jusqu'au lendemain.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question de si j'invente le passé de Martin ou pas: j'avais lu qu'il avait pris part au début de ses études au mouvement social contre le CPE. Je ne sais pas à quel point aussi il est fort probable que j'ai forcé le trait, mais je trouvais ça cohérent dans la construction du personnage.  
> Au début ça ne devait être qu'un OS, mais je pense qu'il appelle une suite et que ce que j'ai fait transparaître sur Martin et Yann, leur passé, ça pouvait faire l'objet d'OS aussi. Je posterai donc d'autres choses basé sur ce même couple, existant dans les mêmes conditions.  
> Je ne saute pas de ligne entre les dialogues quand j'écris, est-ce que c'est lisible? N'hésitez pas à le dire que je modifie.  
> Si vous voulez me suivre sur twitter: @EmmaLaChocovore (I know c'est ridicule, c'était un pari) (je préviens que mon taux de fangirling sur ce compte doit rester limité vu que c'est aussi mon compte de responsable syndicale et d'élue CAVL, so je dois faire sérieuse n'est-ce pas?)


End file.
